saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sword Art Online: Reversal Rewind/Timeline
This page lists all of the events that occur in Yasuda Izumi's Reversal Rewind story and its sequels. 1995 April April 12 *Tiffany Gilbert Mills is born. 2001 October October 31 *Ayumi Tsuboi is born. 2006 April April 8 *Eiji Nochizawa is born. July July 29 *Yūna Shigemura is born. November November 13 * is born. 2007 May May 18 *Asahiko Shinozaki is born. September September 30 *Kirei Yūki is born. 2008 August August 31 *Nijika Karatachi is born. October October 7 *Shioko Kirigaya is born. November November 6 *Kotone Takemiya is born. December December 22 *Shioko is adopted by her aunt after the death of her parents. 2009 April April 19 *Suguha Kirigaya is born. August August 21 *Shino Asada is born. September September 11 *Tomoe Shizuka is born. 2010 May May 23 *Yūki Konno is born. July July 10 *Yūki is infected with the through a bad blood transfusion. October October 4 *Keiku Ayano is born. 2012 June June 4 *Yūki is hospitalized because of her . December December 21 *Hanako Hasegawa is born. 2016 June *Shioko stops practicing kendo for a while (exact date unknown). 2018 April April 1 *Shioko discovers the truth behind her parents' death and ultimately stops her kendo training partly out of depression partly out of her unrivaled mastery in her family's art of kendo. 2020 October October 31 *Shino Asada is caught in the crossfire of a deadly bank robbery that traumatized her and gave her an irrational fear of guns. 2021 November Second Week * announces his invention, . 2022 May First Week *The NerveGear is released into the market for sale. June June 3 *Professor Kayaba announces the Closed Beta for Sword Art Online. August August 1-31 *The duration of the Sword Art Online Closed Beta. October October 31 *Copies of SAO begin selling online. November November 2 *Due to SAO's popularity, people gather up outside of stores three days before the hard copies begin sales. November 5 *Hard copy sales begin. November 6 Sword Art Online: Chaos Labyrinth Beginning'' begins. Start of the Prologue.' ;1300 JST :Sword Art Online's Official Service begins with a total of 10,000 players logged in. :Shioko shows Ayumi the basics of playing a VRMMORPG. ;1730 JST :Upon discovering the inability to log out, all players were warped back to the plaza in the Town of Beginnings where they were told the true purpose of SAO. Out of the 10,000 players, one-tenth are beta testers. At around the same time in the real world, 213 players were accidentally killed when family and/or friends removed the NerveGear from them. '''First Timeskip December December 7 Beginning of Chapter 1. Part I: Acumen of Silent Bitterness begins. *A total of 2000 players had already perished and the first floor has yet to be cleared. ;0940 JST :The boss room is discovered and calls to form a raid party. ;0943 JST :Shioko and Kirei team up. Shioko goes off to take a nap while Yuurei goes out in the field to train. ;1320 JST :Shioko awakens from her nap and marches headlong with her fellow players into the boss room. ;1332 JST :Shioko claims the first attack on . ;1338 JST :Shioko retreats from her first wave of attacks as she had run out of Spirit Points using her Skill Connect skill. ;1343 JST :The Kobold Sentinels begin using a pincer movement to try and outsmart the players. With all of Shioko's attention on Illfang, she ordered Yuurei to drive the sentinels off. Part II: Ode to Infinite Madness'' begins.' ;1356 JST :Shioko manages to reduce Illfang's health to the yellow of the last HP bar with several sword skill chains. Seconds later, Diavel is killed by the boss. ;1401 JST :Shioko and Kirei kill the boss together, with Shioko claiming the Last Attack Bonus. She announces her title as Beater and heads to the second floor. '''End of Chapter 1. Beginning of Chapter 2. ''Part I: Prelude to Star-crossed Joy begins.' ;1405 JST :Shioko voices her obvious discomfort at the heat of the second floor. ;1412 JST :Shioko and Kirei take care of some monsters. The two share their real names with each other. The duo makes their way to town and crashes early. December 8 'Part II: Calypso of Two Swords begins.' ;0920 JST :Shioko awakens and recalls the events of the previous day. ;0930 JST :Kirei informs Shiota about a kill quest he had discovered. ;0940 JST :Kirei and Shioko begin the «'Prime Cuts'» quest. ;0949 JST :Shiota scores first blood. :The boss of the quest appears. ;0951 JST :The boss is killed. ;0953 JST :Shiota and Kirei discover the hostages and rescue them. ;0954 JST :The quest is ended with a 8 minute, 43 second completion time. :Kirei makes the assumption that the timer did not start counting until they had discovered the first monsters. ;1000 JST :Shiota obtains the quest reward, «Senbakiri» and goes to have it appraised. '''Part III: Crime Under the Cover of Night begins. ;1200 JST :Tiffany appraises Senbakiri and announces it to be the current strongest weapon at that time. ;1540 JST :Shioko is extremely tired from the number of info brokers that had come to try to glean information about her weapon. :Kirei kisses her forehead and sends her off to sleep. December 9 ;0300 JST :Shioko awakens and finds her weapons stolen from her room. :She gives chase to the thieves and gets herself cornered in a back alley. ;0312 JST :She manages to successfully retrieve her weapons and makes a dash to the shade of a tree near a greenhouse to catch the rest of her beauty sleep. Part IV: Meeting of Powerful Strategists' begins. ;0840 JST :Kirei demands Shioko to elaborate on why she had gone missing. After calming down, he suggested that they spend some time to raise their levels and Shioko's proficiency with the katana. '''''Second Timeskip. December 12 ;1902 JST :A strategy meeting for Floor 2's boss battle is called. ;2002 JST :Shioko runs into her assailants who stole her weapons. :After a brief standoff, they back away. ;2010 JST :Kirei demands to hold Shioko's weapons. They turn in early to prepare for the following day's excursion. December 13 ;1000 JST :Lind begins the strategy meeting and explains that the raid will happen the next day. Today would be a day of preparation. ;1100 JST :Shioko and Kirei go to the blacksmiths to get some final enhancements done on their weapons. :They spend the rest of the day training out in the field to raise experience and proficiency. December 14 ''Part V: Dance of the Crane begins.'' ;0859 JST :She woke up and mused at the fact that she had awoken a minute earlier than she planned. She rolled out of bed and shocked herself fully awake. ;0904 JST :She meets with Kirei who hands over her weapons which he had taken ownership of the night before for safekeeping. ;0910 JST :They arrive at the designated meeting point and angrily realize that Lind had left them behind. They proceed to storm towards the Labyrinth. ;1002 JST :After scrabbling through the Labyrinth and arriving at the entrance to the boss room, Lind scolds them for being late which Shioko counters with an offhand comment, which angers Kibaou. ;1005 JST :Lind gives another pep talk and throws open the boss room doors. Shioko, being fleet-footed, charges in first, scoring first blood. ;1006 JST :After a short assault, she steps back and changes her main equipment from Senbakiri to Anneal Blade, since she is afraid of losing the one item that deeply connected her to the real world. ;1010 JST :Shioko and Kirei both deal major damage to the boss. Shioko applauds Kirei's ability to use the Outside System Skill, Skill Connect. ;1012 JST :The bosses suddenly change and what was thought to be the second floor's boss was in fact, one of three bosses. The true boss was Asterius. ;1020 JST :Shioko's relentless assault with her Conjoined Cranes finally stop. Just alone, she erased nearly one and a half of Asterius's HP gauge. ;1101 JST :The boss battle ends with the Last Attack Bonus going to Shioko. She gives it to Lind as she is unable to wield it. She proceeds to activate the third floor. End of Chapter 2. Beginning of Chapter 3. Part I: Foliage of Despairing Mist begins. ;1103 JST :Upon opening the third floor, Shioko and Kirei make comments on the landscape of the floor, before making their way to the main settlement, Zumfut. ;1500 JST :Arriving in town, Shioko and Kirei both decide to sleep in. Shioko rented out a room for two to which Kirei questioned. He cursed his own stupidity and excused himself before Shioko could punch him. December 15 Part II: Shining Crepuscular Rays begins. ;0540 JST :Shioko awakens to get dressed and unfortunately, Kirei awakens just in time to see her nude. ;0550 JST :After that fiasco, the two players proceed out of the city for some early quest hunting. ;1037 JST :Frustrated because of their inability to find any quests, Shioko and Kirei enter the forests again where they encountered Hanako, who led them to a quest that is to build a dam (the name of the quest is not known). ''Part III: Introductions and Rivalries begins. ;1050 JST :They are interrupted by Hanako's guild, Knights of the Blood. After an offhand question made by Keiku Ayano, Shioko and Hanako finally realize each others' identities and have a tearful reunion. ;1105 JST :The quest is completed and a herd of elves attacks the finished dam. The players angrily held them back. They finished the quest and obtained their quest reward, five «Clover Ring». ;1300 JST :They share lunch. ;1500~1800 JST :Shioko, Kirei, and the Knights of the Blood spend the rest of the day together, mostly discussing information. ;2000 JST :The Knights of the Blood turn in for the evening with Hanako insisting on sleeping with her sister. December 16 ''Into the Inferno begins. ;0830 JST :Shioko and Hanako awaken together and they both realize they didn't clean up the night before. They reminisce their days together as young girls and bathe together.